


ROSA 14 Possessiveness

by LAURELRosa



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: all 琛, 颜琛 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAURELRosa/pseuds/LAURELRosa
Summary: 双向利用遇真爱
Kudos: 4





	ROSA 14 Possessiveness

“帅哥要不要一起跳个舞啊？”

焉栩嘉礼貌性地回了个笑脸，闻着眼前这位陪酒Omega身上过浓的香水味信息素，内心有点排斥。无奈对方执着，自己被径直拉到舞池的人群中。

一时间各种信息素气味充斥发酵着，焉栩嘉终于在那位Omega想要把手伸向自己的皮带时把人推开了。周围的吵杂和人脸慢慢地变成了令人眩晕的形状，他差一点在人群中央倒下，身后是那位搭讪者的惊呼。

一双手及时把他揽住，扶着他来到了靠近室外通风的员工区域。焉栩嘉恍惚中嗅到了淡淡的蔷薇花香，平复下来后映入眼帘的是姚琛充满关切的眼神。

“好点没？要不要给你倒杯水？”

“不用，琛哥，” 焉栩嘉脱力一般靠着墙，抓着姚琛的手却紧张得没有松开，“你怎么会在这儿？周震南他……”

“南南他不知道，我这两天临时帮朋友来代班打碟，没告诉他。你可要帮我保密！” 姚琛轻轻抚摸着焉栩嘉的后背，“不提他了。你一个人吗，要不要我送你回去？”

焉栩嘉觉得自己今天的状态不对劲，但也说不上哪里不对劲。他此时嗅着姚琛身上的信息素气味，仿佛是那是一种可以驱散烦躁的解药。

“琛哥你还有工作吗？”

“我的场次很短，已经结束了。打车送你回去吧！” 姚琛正掏出手机定位，焉栩嘉一把按住他的双手，看起来有些焦急。

周震南和姚琛是发小，两家又是快要定亲的关系。

姚琛是再好不过的结婚对象，为什么周震南还会如此苦恼呢？

如果周震南把联姻看成是一种压力，那姚琛又是怎么想的呢？

我是否可以，把奢望变成现实？

“我不想回去。姚琛你陪陪我好不好？”

“好啊，想去哪里？”

“酒庄，我平时一个人会去那儿。”

“所以说，你当时就跟着他去了？” 

张颜齐发狠地用膝盖顶着姚琛两腿间的嫩肉，此时姚琛已经被扒得只剩下上半身一件黑丝绸衬衫，纽扣也是脱线一大半，和其他衣物一起散落在房间的地毯上。

民宿的大门紧紧锁着，在外人看来根本无法想象室内会上演着让人面红耳赤的场面。

姚琛知道趴在自己身上的人是真的动气了，也不反驳，只是配合着对方的摆弄。

从被按着坐上车的那一刻起，张颜齐就没有和他讲过一句话。等到进入房内，姚琛还没来得及开口解释便被脱了外衣扛着扔上了床。房间内的暖气还没有完全发挥作用，床单冰凉的温度惹得他直哆嗦，整个人只好温驯地往张颜齐暖和的怀里靠。

后庭被张颜齐沾着润滑的手指捣得黏腻潮湿，姚琛扭扭腰身让两人贴得更加严丝合缝一些，双手也一刻不停地解着对方恼人的皮带扣。

“那天他是不是也像今天这样亲你？” 张颜齐想到白天隔着玻璃窗目睹的激情拥吻，制止了姚琛手上的小动作，逼着他和自己对视，此时两人的嘴唇相隔不过一指。

姚琛被张颜齐发散出来的伏特加信息素熏得昏头涨脑的。理智告诉他此时说出全貌会更加激怒自己的Alpha，但是自己的嘴巴却不听使唤。他也萌生了些叛逆挑逗的心思，把双腿缠上对方的腰，直视着张颜齐深邃的双眸，让对方的醋味在自己一字一句的回忆里不断被催化。

“我记不太清了，不过我们俩应该都喝醉了，第二天醒来就躺在他地下室的床上。” 

姚琛捉住张颜齐另外一只手，领着他从脸颊开始，经过毛茸茸的耳垂到脖颈，再到胸膛前面的两点红润，最后停留在了下身。

“除了这里，” 姚琛咬着张颜齐一边的耳朵，带着黏糊又柔软的语气说道，“我们没有做到最后，其他的……唔啊……”

姚琛下一秒便忍不住发出了呻吟。张颜齐不由分说地在他的唇舌间攻城略地，双方交换着口中的津液，张颜齐还故意亲吻吮吸着发出声响。

嘴角被虎牙磕出来一点点血丝，姚琛下意识想伸舌去舔，便碰到了张颜齐的又一轮进攻。两人舌头与舌头之间追逐包裹着，在气势上谁也不让谁。

随后的目标便是小仓鼠早已染红的耳朵。张颜齐含着耳廓外围，舌尖在姚琛那枚细小的圆球耳骨钉上打转，呼出的热流让人从头到脚都战栗酥麻。姚琛伸手想要推开张颜齐的脸，谁知对方不知什么时候藏了一条领带，把他的双手按着举过头顶绑起来打了死结。

姚琛此时有些不知所措了。身下的穴口不断有液体意欲涌出，里面的空虚让他忍不住双腿缠着心上人更紧。可是张颜齐却好像出奇的有耐性，在那个入口边缘各种试探刺激与撩拨，就是没有想进入的样子。

“齐齐，张颜齐！”

“乖，想不想要？”

张颜齐拿鼻尖亲昵地蹭着姚琛的鼻尖，身下自家的Omega的身体早已软成了一摊春水。他娴熟地吻干了姚琛眼角挤出的泪水，继续顺着泪痕吻过他泛红的脸颊和滚动的喉结。

Rapper口活普遍很好，这本来是地下圈那群人插科打诨的荤话，用在这里却是很适合。

张颜齐学着婴儿嗦奶的模样，颇为顽皮地玩弄着姚琛的乳尖，直到那两个豆大的红点挺立起来。虎牙一次次地撵着皮肉轻轻擦过，姚琛整个上半身被张颜齐一只手揽着，下半身的性器也在同时被套弄。

“齐齐，” 姚琛终于彻底地放开了哭腔，“我想要，你……呜……你进来，啊！”

张颜齐得到了满意的答复，把姚琛那双细腿分得更开，熟练地咬开了套子，端着身下的滚烫就一下冲刺到了最深处。

姚琛被突如其来的疼痛与快感双重包围着，手指扣着张颜齐的后背，对方把他从枕头上拉起来，保持着拥抱的姿势放下他的身体，借助重力把人往下沉，好让那根坚硬滚烫的物什被吞入得更深。

“动一动，齐齐，求你了。” 

姚琛此时被完全激起了欲望，信息素迸发着，空气中满是橙花与蔷薇花的香气。

“乖幺儿，叫我一声老公。” 

“老公，唔……” 

张颜齐把姚琛托起后又重重放下，看着对方在自己怀里渐渐软了双腿也不依不饶。姚琛感受到自己腹内的那根滚烫的肉棒像是在雕琢他的下体，每一次都准确无误地撞到了穴内柔软的敏感部位。

结合处喷涌而出的水流逐渐浸染上了浅白色的床单。张颜齐全然不在意，扣着姚琛的小脑瓜极尽所能地索取着亲吻，一边再次把人压倒在床上。

自从进入后张颜齐就没有想过再离开姚琛的身体。他把人就地翻过来，在姚琛腰下垫着靠背的软枕头，亲吻着光滑的后背，随后便是扶着对方精瘦的细腰向前冲刺。姚琛被迫含着张颜齐的手指，无意识地吞咽着二人的精液，嘴里的一浪高过一浪的呻吟叫喊也被打得细碎。

姚琛沉浸在前一轮的高潮余韵中，双眼像是在看房间的角落，实则已经失去了聚焦。他闭上眼睛张开小口接纳着对方伸进的唇舌或是抽插的手指，在张颜齐一次次顶弄下细腰起伏弯曲，每当被捆绑的双手偏离床头时还会被拉过来继续承受新一轮的进攻。

“周震南，我以后想当个歌手，你觉得怎么样？”

“我以为你就随便玩玩，结果认真起来了？” 周震南本来因为姚琛主动约他喝咖啡心情大好，正想和他聊一聊自己家的事情，“估计你爸第一个不同意。”

“我只是想问一下你的看法，你觉得我可以做到吗？”

咖啡店里放着有些单调的钢琴曲，周震南想到了自家父亲的压力与胁迫，看着眼前这个比自己大几岁，但是待人接物心智上并不算成熟的发小，内心莫名的烦闷。

“琛哥，我认为你在异想天开。且不说你的性别，你的家庭背景不允许你这样洒脱。”

唯独和姚家的联姻，自己是不想放弃的。

周震南脑海中走马灯似的划过和姚琛相处的点点滴滴，他发现自己没有办法接受别人来分享和汲取姚琛的光芒。

“我会接手我家的产业，” 周震南握着姚琛的手，“做我的另一半吧，姚琛，这样我可以更加有底气。”

原来婚姻对你而言一种筹码。姚琛望着周震南恳切的目光，然而自己却感受不到纯粹的真心。

“父母之命不是唯一的，看来我们并不合适，南南。”

“琛哥！”

“我先走了，等到我们都慎重考虑后再见面吧。”

抚平了姚琛皱着的眉头，张颜齐在消息发出后看了眼时间。是时候喊人起来吃饭了，张颜齐隔着新换的白衬衣摸了两把姚琛的后背，顺手扣上了最上边的纽扣，好遮盖一下皮肤上明显的情事烙印。

姚琛这回又在清理的时候睡着了。都说浅眠多梦，但张颜齐抱着姚琛一起入睡时，朦胧间只剩下沁人心脾的蔷薇花香。他亲了亲对方的额头，随后便是那两瓣红润的唇。怀里的人那双细长的眼睛睁大着眨了眨，复又安心地合上。

“醒了吗？”

“嗯，不过还是有点困。”

“想吃点啥我去买，呐呐我已经拜托别人送回去了。”

“齐齐，” 姚琛搂着张颜齐的脖子，整个人十分依赖地靠在他怀抱里，“我以前想要当个歌手，只要有舞台，哪怕再小都可以。”

“你会不会觉得我太天真了？”

“我以前在大学里玩地下说唱的时候，是真的想把它当成终身职业。”

张颜齐抱紧了眼前这个单薄的身影，来来回回抚摸着对方，传递着手心的温度。

“没有人可以把梦想称作荒唐。”

**Author's Note:**

> 本文设定不是1v1，两人情史都挺丰富的


End file.
